Feliz año nuevo
by Noe Lledo
Summary: Sebastian tiene una sorpresa de año nuevo para Kurt.


_Si alguien me pregunta diré que yo no he sido aunque sea mentira jajaja Ideas locas que vienen a mi cabeza y voy y las escribo. Si no fuera por Inés y Ary no lo hubiera escrito, ni siquiera hubiese tenido la idea, así que... Gracias chicas. Os quiero. Espero que disfrutéis_

* * *

Reinaba el silencio en la casa aquella mañana. Era extraño no tener a Anette Elizabeth corriendo por la casa y haciendo el ruido que tanto había torturado a Sebastian aquellas vacaciones. Le era imposible concentrarse con ella jugando o interrumpiendo cada dos minutos, pero lo más extraño de todo era que tampoco podía concentrarse sin sus risas y gritos. Había querido aprovechar que Kurt y ella habían salido a comprar a Ane un bonito vestido para esa noche especial, y seguir escribiendo tranquilamente, pero le era totalmente imposible. Las ideas estaban en su cabeza, pero últimamente no conseguía plasmarlas, el problema llegaría al final del mes de enero cuando su editor le pidiera lo escrito y no tuviera más para ofrecerle que ideas inconexas.

El bloqueo hacía que estuviera pendiente de todo menos del ordenador, y su mente divagaba entre el cajón echado con llave del escritorio de su pequeño estudio y entre lo que tenía preparado para esa noche y cómo había empezado todo aquello, sin poder evitar reírse al recordarlo.

_- ¿Sabes que hace siete años estaba con Kurt haciendo estas mismas compras? Nunca pensé que tú me acompañarías a... aquí. - Le dijo entrando a una tienda de lencería. _

_- No me hagas cambiar de opinión Quinn, esto me da demasiada vergüenza. _

_- Anda, sólo van a pensar que eres un hombre moderno que acompaña a su mujer embarazada a comprar su lencería para nochevieja. - Le contestó acercándose a la zona donde estaban esos boxers rojos que quería comprarle a Artie para la noche de fin de año. _

_- Cómprale el de Angry Birds con gorritos de papá Noel. - Se acercó por detrás riéndose y buscando por detrás de los que a simple vista estaban por si habían menos ridículos. - Al menos así se te bajará la lívido. - Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de Quinn que no tardó en llegar. _

_- ¡Calla! - Le dijo mientras le daba una buena colleja como solía hacer. - Mis hormonas están disparadas, es normal ¿vale?. ¡Mira! Tú deberías ponerte este. Seguro que esa noche hasta despertáis a Ane. - Se echó a reír mientras cogía unos boxers rojos con plumas al rededor de cada costura y con el número 2020 en purpurina roja visible en la parte trasera._

_Sebastian se echó a reír mientras los miraba con una mueca de disgusto y los cogía para apoyarlos encima de sus pantalones e imaginarse con ello puesto. _

_- Creo que estaría sexy hasta con esto. - Se quedó mirándose en el espejo, se le estaba ocurriendo algo y una sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en su rostro. _

_- Uiii... esa sonrisa me la conozco Seb. ¿Qué tramas? _

_- Me los voy a llevar. En año nuevo le preguntas a Kurt qué tal le parecieron. - Rió y le guiñó el ojo a Quinn con ese toque de autosuficiencia que siempre había tenido._

Tan sólo imaginarse la cara de Kurt cuando lo viera con esos boxers puestos y lo mucho que reirían los dos sabía que la broma valdría la pena. El ruido de la puerta del estudio abriéndose fue lo que por fin lo devolvió al presente, sintiendo unas pequeñas manitas tapándole los ojos. Sebastian automáticamente rió y puso sus manos encima de las de ella.

- ¿Quién soy? - Preguntó Kurt sorprendiendo a Sebastian, aunque lo cierto era que debía haber supuesto que la niña sola no podía llegar hasta la altura de sus ojos.

- Ummm... Ane cielo, tu voz se ha vuelto aún más aguda de lo habitual.- Bromeó Sebastian.

- ¡Idiota! - Kurt le gritó dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras él hacía girar su silla y cogía a la pequeña abrazándola con cariño.

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Hola amor... - Le dijo divertido a Kurt y se levantó con la niña en brazos para darle un beso al chico. - ¿Habéis comprado muchas cosas Ane? Vamos... enséñame el vestido que te ha comprado papá.

La noche había transcurrido con normalidad, quizá con demasiada. A lo mejor se habían hecho demasiadas expectativas ese año ya que pensaban que al ser el segundo fin de año de Ane con ellos podrían volver a celebrarlo con ella en el Times Square como habían hecho Kurt y él desde que empezaron a salir juntos. Pero la niña, como era de esperar, en cuanto cenó se quedó totalmente dormida en su cochecito. No podían llevarla así al lugar y momento más ruidoso de Nueva York, así que la acostaron en su cuna y esperaron ver la cuenta atrás en la tele.

Acabar y empezar el año besando a su marido era ya una costumbre que no quería perder y esa vez no había sido menos. Otro año más juntos e igual de enamorados que al principio. Ese año, como todos los otros, sería perfecto en su compañía, sorteando cada obstáculo con ayuda del otro y viviendo los momentos más felices juntos y por supuesto, con su hija.

- ¿Vamos a la cama? Estoy agotado. - Le preguntó Kurt a Sebastian cuando cesaron los fuegos artificiales que habían estado viendo desde la terraza de su apartamento.

- Ummm... No. Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti. - Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta el sofá, en su habitación estaba Ane y obviamente aquello tenía que ser un espectáculo únicamente para él.

- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? ¿No irás a...?

Sebastian lo silenció con un beso como solía hacer cuando Kurt empezaba a hablar de esa manera tan rápida y entusiasta como cuando le hablaba de su día de trabajo o de la obra que acababa de estrenar.

- Shhh, observa, y disfruta. - Le mandó un beso mientras le guiñaba el ojo totalmente serio aunque por dentro estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

Sebastian empezó a tararear aquella musiquita típica de strip-tease, haciéndole ver a Kurt lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Kurt rió y apoyó su espalda en el sofá donde segundos antes se había sentado por petición del chico y llevó su mano a su frente.

- Oh Dios... - Dijo riendo pero sin perder detalle de aquello.

Sebastian empezó a quitarse despacio la chaqueta, la cual tiró al sillón, dándose cuenta en seguida que debía jugar con Kurt también. Se quitó la corbata mientras su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música que tatareaba y se acercó al chico para pasarla por su cuello y atraerle muy cerca de él.

- Bas... - Kurt mordió su labio inferior tentado a desnudarlo él mismo.

- Shhh... - Le tranquilizó mientras desabrochaba su camisa botón a botón y se la tiraba a él tapando por completo su cara- Uich perdón.

Kurt se la quitó rápidamente entre risas, no quería perderse todo lo que venía después.

- No te preocupes, adelante... continúa...

Sebastian le hizo caso y se quitó los zapatos antes de dar el último golpe. Despacio desabrochó sus pantalones y se dio la vuelta mientras movía su trasero sugerentemente y cuando vio que era el momento, se armó de valor y los bajó rápidamente.

- Oh... OH MY... ¿Qué...? ¡Sebastian! - Kurt no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era lo más ridículo que había visto nunca. Se llevó las manos a los ojos para no ver nada más mientras Sebastian se aproximaba a él con un movimiento de cadera que pretendía ser sexy.

- No lo has visto todo aún Kurt...

Al escuchar eso, Kurt abrió un poco sus dedos y pudo ver entre ellos que Sebastian se había dado la vuelta y que unas plumas blancas rodeaban cada costura de esos boxers. Kurt no podía dejar de reír, sobre todo porque Sebastian no dejaba de moverse sugerentemente tan serio que podría pensar que aquello le gustaba de verdad.

- Anda... ven... Voy a quitarte eso. - Le dijo sugerentemente Kurt mientras lo cogía de la goma de los boxers y lo atraía hacia el sofá mientras por fin Sebastian soltaba una gran carcajada.

- ¿Yaaa? No es justo. ¿Y tú qué?

- Ya tendrás tiempo de desnudarme... shhh... no puedo verte más con esta horterada. Debería ser delito...

- Pues casti…

Kurt lo silenció besándolo profundamente.

- Je t'aime – Consiguió decir Sebastian entre besos

- Je t'aime Sebastian…

* * *

_Si os ha gustado, aquí abajo podéis dejar un review. Graciaaaas_


End file.
